Golden Queen
The Golden Queen is a character in the 2014 video game, Skylanders: Trap Team, as one of the antagonists that can be trapped and playable. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Eliza vs Golden Queen * King Dedede VS Golden Queen (Abandoned) * Golden Queen VS. King Knight * Golden Queen VS Tremor * Wario VS Golden Queen Possible Opponents * Smaug (The Hobbit) History: A wicked queen made entirely of gold and rich beyond her wildest imagination, the aptly named Golden Queen would gladly trade her entire fortune for just a little more. But why trade when you can steal? And that’s what she did. She stole, and stole, and stole! But no matter how much she took, it was never enough. Through evil sorcery, she even learned how to turn people and objects into solid gold. However, that STILL wasn’t enough. The idea that any amount of treasure in Skylands did not belong to her was infuriating, so she embarked on a quest to take every last cent of it. But she couldn’t do it alone. It was then that she formed the Doom Raiders – the most notorious group of villains ever assembled. As the leader, the Golden Queen promised riches, world domination, and even all-you-can-eat shrimp in order to recruit special criminals to serve her cause. Together, the Doom Raiders terrorized Skylands until Master Eon and the Trap Masters put a stop to them, locking up all of them inside Cloudcracker Prison! During her rehabilitation, Master Eon gave the Golden Queen and other villains a choice – either remain imprisoned in the newly-rebuilt Cloudcracker Prison or become Skylander Senseis, teaching a new generation of Imaginators their formidable battle skills as well as how to stay clear of a life of crime. The villains accepted the deal but first had to prove themselves by re-arranging all the books in the Academy's library, a task which took almost two years, and much to the Queen’s dismay, had nothing to do with gold. But this gave her an opportunity to rethink her insatiable desire for treasure and that maybe there is more to life than stealing. She now trains the Sorcerer Class and considers herself mostly reformed. Death Battle Info: Relationships: Dreamcatcher: The Golden Queen goes to the Dreamcatcher for relationship advice, but found it questionable. Wolfgang: The Golden Queen is well aware of Wolfgang's rage and will put him in his place without hesitation if he is out of line or dares to question her authority. The two villains were in a heated argument when Wolfgang was concerned over his fellow Doom Raiders being captured by the Skylanders. Despite this, when she brought Skylands to its knees, the Golden Queen demanded to the Skylanders to free her fellow Doom Raiders, including Wolfgang. However, now that the two former Doom Raiders are Skylanders themselves, they are on much friendlier terms with one another, and they follow King Pen's orders without question, even though they can have disagreements from time to time. The Gulper: Golden Queen appears to treat Gulper with disinterest and like a child, mostly only ordering him around to attack others. Abilities: * Winged Scarabs ** Blinded by Gold ** Colossal Scarab ** Gold Rush * Golden Shockwave ** Golden Opportunity * Royal Guard ** Shields of Gold ** Compound Interest * Royal Treatment * Scarab Swarm Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Bosses Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Female Category:Home Console Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Playable Character Category:Royal Combatants Category:Skylanders Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Video Game Mini Bosses Category:Villains Category:Senseis Category:Criminals Category:Redeemed Villains